The Teamwork Battle Strategy
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: This another KFP fanfic. It shows where Shen trains Tai Lung their teamwork strategy that would help them defeat their opponents someday. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think about it.


**I had to make another KFP fanfic because I want to give something new to the whole section of this website and trust me. This is even better.**

The Teamwork Battle Strategy

We see Tai Lung and Tigress in a field of flowers flowing with the wind peaceful and calm it helps him balance their kung fu. The two felines thought to each other while doing this before touching their arms. "Let the wind flow within you, sweetie", said Tigress. "And never let it break", said Tai Lung. When they started to kiss each other, Zeng, the messenger goose arrives. "Master Tai Lung", said Zeng. "What is it, Zeng?", asked Tai Lung after breaking the kiss. "This is for you", said Zeng and gives Tai Lung the letter and when he unrolls it, it saids:

TAI LUNG, MASTER AND PROTECTOR OF THE VALLEY OF PEACE,

YOUR KUNG FU ATTACKS ARE IMPRESSIVE AND I WOULD BE VERY PLEASED IF YOU WOULD COME TO GONGMEN CITY AND MEET ME AT MY PALACE SO I COULD TEACH US A STRATEGY. IT SHOWS HOW TWO PERSONS CAN WORK TOGETHER USING THEIR OWN ATTACKS. YOU WOULD SPEND THE NIGHT ONCE WE SUCCEED IN DOING THAT STRATEGY THAT WOULD HELP US WORK TOGETHER TO FIGHT OUR ENEMIES. THE SOOTHSAYER WILL BE WATCHING US WHEN WE BEGIN. HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON.

SHEN, LORD OF GONGMEN CITY.

Tai Lung smiles and puts his paw on Tigress's face. "Shen really wants you to do that strategy with him", said Tigress, "If Master Shifu understands." We cut to the Jade Palace where Tai Lung tells Shifu about the letter he read and Shifu, having understand what he said was true, saids, "You will need some company just in case." "Then, in that case", said Tai Lung, "Tigress can go with me." "Are you sure you know what you're doing?", asked Po, the Dragon Warrior. "Yes, Po", said Tai Lung, "Shen could help me in just I do poorly on the strategy. When do we leave?" "First thing in the morning", said Shifu.

* * *

><p>The next day, at Gongmen City, we see Shen and the leader of the wolf bandits named Zhong playing chinese chess (also known as Xianggi in chinese) in his rebuilt palace and the Soothsayer appears. "Hello there, Soothsayer", said Shen, "Did the snow leopard got my letter?" "My fortune tells me", said the Soothsayer in her fortune bowl that tells what is happening, "That Tai Lung is halfway there to Gongmen City. He is not by himself for another feline is with him. I have recognize that face before. It is one of the Furious Five from the Jade Palace. She decided that she wanted to go with him just to keep him company." "So he has responded?", said Shen, "Excellent. I shall fly by myself and keep an eye out for these two. Zhong, keep the Soothsayer company until I return." "My lord", said Zhong and bows respectfully before Shen flies out of his palace.<p>

Later that night, we see Tai Lung and Tigress on a boat together as they look on the beautiful dawn sky in the sunset. "It's beautiful", said Tigress. "And lovely too, Tigress", said Tai Lung before they held each other. Then, Tai Lung turns around to see the beautiful city over the horizon and with that, they have finally made it to Gongmen City. As the boat reaches the city, Tai Lung and Tigress ran as quick as they can to find Shen with the help of a cart rider who helps them in the process. When they reached the palace however, an arrow shot the ground, giving the two felines a jump. Then, it turns out to be the wolf bandits and Zhong wearing cloaks with hoods as disguises while the other three were on the balcony. "Hold it right there!" said Zhong as he and the others walked towards the kung fu masters before taking off his hood. "How's it going, Tai Lung?", asked Zhong and he and Tai Lung shook their hands. "The same as usual, Zhong", said Tai Lung. "How you're doin', pretty lady?", asked Zhong. "Aw, stop it, Zhong", said Tigress and hugs him before kissing him in the cheek, causing him to blush.

"We're trying to find Shen", said Tai Lung, "Have all of you seen him last?" Suddenly, a whoosh came and Shen appears. "They all did and so did the Soothsayer", said Shen, "You're here just in time and I suppose Tigress is here as well. Is she going to keep you company?" "Yes", said Tai Lung, "I've got your letter and now I'm here. When do we start on our battle strategy?" "First thing in the morning", said Shen, "Stay and chat with me for the night at my palace. Come. Come." Shen then leads them to the very top of the palace and to Tai Lung's surprise, he sees the Soothsayer. "Who is she?", asked Tai Lung. "You must be the legendary Tai Lung", said the Soothsayer, "The one who mastered the 10000 scrolls." "Indeed I am, madam", said Tai Lung and hugged him in the process, "And you must be the Soothsayer, I believe." "Yes", said the Soothsayer. "So, Shen", said Tigress, "Isn't there anyone who's planning something evil to take over all of China?" "I'm afraid there's no one who is threatening to take over all of China", said Shen, "Looks like there's peace in Gongmen City and the Jade Palace as well." Then, they talked about why the wolves wore their hoods for: that if they see Tai Lung and Tigress, they would hold them until Shen comes back so they could let him know and Tigress told Shen that they were practicing using the wind to flow within their kung fu by using calm and peace.

* * *

><p>The next morning, we see Tai Lung and Shen at the palace, getting ready to use their battle strategy. "What's the first thing we have to do before we could do it?", asked Tai Lung. "We have to greet our personalities to each other", said Shen and the peacock and the snow leopard walked towards each other and smiled at one another. "You know", said Shen, "We are great fighters, you and I and we have a lot... in common." "And you", said Tai Lung, "You're magnificent... for a bird ruler of this city." Then, they bowed to one another went back to their own spots where the prepare to use their battle strategy. "Our strategy", said Shen, "is teamwork. Here are the rules. #1: When an opponent has an advantage, heshe must use the help of another partner to use their combined attacks. #2: With their combined attacks, they would make a technique so unstoppable it would defeat your opponent in just one hit. And #3: Never bow to the enemy. Understand?"

"Yes, Shen", said Tai Lung, "I understand." "Let's get started", said Shen and shouts "GO!" and the two begun their training while a song called "Go Do" plays on the background.

**(Go : Go : Go : Kitty : Kitty : Kitty)**

**Go sing, too loud**  
><strong>Make your voice break- Sing it out<strong>  
><strong>(Go : Go : Go Kitty : Kitty : Kitty)<strong>  
><strong>Go scream, do shout<strong>  
><strong>Make an earthquake...<strong>

**You wish fire would die and turn colder**  
><strong>You wish your love could see you grow older<strong>  
><strong>We should always know that we can do anything<strong>

**Go drum, do proud**  
><strong>Make your hands ache - Play it out<strong>  
><strong>Go march through crowd<strong>  
><strong>Make your day break...<strong>

**You wish silence released massive tremors**  
><strong>You wish, I know it, surrender to summers<strong>  
><strong>We should always know that we can do everything<strong>

**Go do, you'll learn to**  
><strong>Just let yourself, fall into landslide<strong>

**Go do, you'll learn to**  
><strong>Just let yourself, give into low tide<strong>

**Go do!**

**Tie strings to clouds**  
><strong>Make your own lake - Let it flow<strong>  
><strong>Throw seeds to sprout<strong>  
><strong>Make your own break - Let them grow<strong>

**Let them grow (Endless summers)**  
><strong>Let them grow (Endless summers)<strong>

As the instrumental background advances to the training, we see the final step of the strategy: Uniting together before gaining the advantage to defeat your opponent. Tai Lung and Shen did the exact same thing with Shen climbing on Tai Lung's back and throwing his metal knives at a cardboard and Tai Lung using some fire power he had from a lantern. Then, he throws his fire power at the cardboard, causing it to dissolve in ashes. The song continues as Tai Lung and Shen manages to do the same thing over five times while Tigress and Soothsayer are still watching them.

**(Go do endless summers)**

**You wish surprise, will never stop wonders**  
><strong>You wish sunrise, will never fall under<strong>

**You wish surprise, will never stop wonders**  
><strong>You wish sunrise, will never fall under<strong>  
><strong>We should always know that we can do everything<strong>

**Go do!**

The song ends as Tai Lung and Shen finished their training. "You have done well, Tai Lung", said Shen. "*We* have done well, Shen", said Tai Lung and Shen smiles happily at him before shaking their hands. As the sun sets over the horizon of Gongmen City, we see Tai Lung, Tigress, Zhong, and Shen looking at the view from the balcony at Shen's palace. Later that night, Shen and Tai Lung talked to each other about their excellent training. "That was amazing, wasn't it, Shen?", asked Tai Lung. "Indeed it was, Tai Lung", said Shen, "Now, tell me. What kind of future do you have?" "Well, I've always wanted to wear that green robe Shifu wears", said Tai Lung, "That way, I could teach my students in the most calm and peaceful way just like him." "You will someday, Tai Lung", said Shen and looks at the Soothsayer and Tigress who went to sleep two hours ago, "Someday." Meanwhile, at the Jade Palace, we see Shifu meditating on the stick from Master Oogway as he senses Tai Lung's presence. Back at Shen's palace, we see Tai Lung sleeping next to Tigress with her in his arms while she's sleeping. The next morning, we see the two felines getting ready to leave Gongmen City, but not before saying his goodbyes to Shen. "It's nice meeting you", said Tai Lung, "If there's anything you need, call us and we'll do the same for you." "I will", said Shen and Tai Lung and Tigress walked away from Shen's palace, never to be seen again after Shen said his goodbyes to the two felines.

At the Jade Palace, we see Shifu and the others including Po waiting for Tai Lung and Tigress to show up. Then, at long last, they arrived. "How was Gongmen City?", asked Crane. "It was great", said Tigress, "Tai Lung and Shen practiced their teamwork strategy. That was the reason why he sent that letter to Tai Lung in the first place." "You did excellent, Tai Lung", said Shifu, "When Shen comes to the Jade Palace, he would join you on a quest when there is another evil." "I understand, Shifu", said Tai Lung, "I will do my best for me and Shen to do the strategy again when the time comes." Then, he still hasn't forgotten the same teamwork strategy Shen had taught him.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the longest teamwork strategy story in the history of the KFP section. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think about it.<strong>


End file.
